A New Life
by HeartagramXxJess
Summary: A woman named Lucielle moves to Central City and starts working at STAR labs. A Cisco/OC story! Rated M just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! So I'm at a point where I wanted to start writing again! Still a bit rusty and I'm having to write all this on my phone! I hope this is a good start to something that has been in my mind lately!**

I shifted back and forth on my feet, waiting on my friend outside STAR labs. My friend Vividka was suppose to show up at 3 to finally give me a tour of central city. I glanced down at my phone to see 3:24. Ugh. I've been here a week and I know nothing of this city. If I sit in my room one more day and play video games to pass the time I may jump out the window! I glance over and a guy with long hair comes up to me.

"Are you in need of a ride? You seem fidgety out here"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No I'm waiting on a friend and she's now-" I glance back at my phone. "-26 minutes late. I'm new around here and was hoping for a tour of the area."

His eyes lit up. "You're the new chick Dr. Wells hired right?"

I nodded my head. "Mhmm, my name is Lucielle, I'm assisting with Dr. Caitlin Snow as of right now"

"Caitlin is a friend! You'll love working with her"

I glanced back at my phone as my ring tone bounced out. It was Viv.

"Hey you're late! Ugh really? Well I guess I'll get a bite of eat and go home. No worries. Bye" I huffed and stuck my phone in my purse.

"Well Mr..."

"Cisco"

"Well Mr. Cisco it seems my tour guide isn't showing so I suppose I'll see you around?"

He shifted slightly and looked around a bit "how about I give you a tour around instead? I know my way around here"

Hmm. He was cute, and I really enjoyed his Dr. Who shirt. I smiled. "Well how about I choose the premise and you decide a venue?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "Sure! How about a bite to eat?"

"Weeeeell I'm sortof in the mood for Chinese buffet, where's the best one?"

He rolled his eyes. "Chinese buffet? Well ooook. I know a pretty good one for a fair price. Whose car?"

We drove a short distance to this nice looking buffet. It was a bit awkward but the silence gave me a chance to look around and try to remember the areas we passed. Once inside we ordered drinks and grabbed some food.

"Soup first?" Cisco said eying my food.

I nodded. "Mhmm, my grandparents use to always go to Chinese buffets on Fridays and took me with. We always got soup first!"

After a few minutes of quiet I decided to speak up.

"So we pretty much know nothing of each other other than names and that we work at the same lab. How about we play a game. We each go back and forth and give a fact about ourselves!" He looked up at me and smiled, damn that's a cute face! "I'll go first being it's my idea. I pretty much lived my whole life in central florida. I'm in my mid 20's and this is the first time I've ventured past St. Augustine since I was a kid. Kinda excited to see snow."

His face was nothing short from shock. "Never seen snow?" I nodded and smiled.

"You're in for it then! Ok me now. Well I'm from Puerto Rico, grew up a bit poor but now I'm here working under Dr. Wells, who has always been someone I admired deeply. Ok you"

I sipped my soup and thought to myself. "Well I'm quite a gamer. I've always played them since I was a child and watched my dad play them. I love RPG's like final fantasy, skyrim, and such. Suck horribly at shooter games, no matter how hard I try to be good at them"

"You're a gamer?" He smiled even wider when I nodded my head "I love playing games, always been something I did! I'm more into classics though, you know Mario, Zelda, those types!"

"I've always loved those too! Ok I'm counting that as a fact so me again. Well though my main facto is engineering I actually do something else, I uh.. I model."

He looked at me questionably. "Model?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Well I'm sure you're no stranger to my tattoos, they're pretty obvious on me. I'm a suicide girl. Not the naked ones though!" I rushed out fast, then glanced around to make sure I didn't catch attention to myself "I do shoots for them and also do a lot of clothing and makeup modeling. I just prefer to keep my lady bits me and whoever I choose to sees business, not the whole world" I laughed uncomfortably, hoping I didn't throw him off.

I'm guessing I didn't cause he continued on "well I myself am a mechanical engineer, no modeling though!"

We kept on the game, sharing lame facts on ourselves, only stopping to grab more food. He insisted on paying, and after a brief argument I convinced him to let me at least give the tip. We stepped outside and I looked down and blinked hard a few times.

"Ugh. Sun really kills me. So, dear Cisco! I desire a new comic to read! Where shall I find one?"

We ended up at a comic book store, he drove around to show me where the library was, the shopping malls, and a few other places I would need to know where they're located if I'm to survive here. When the sun started to set he drove back to the lab so I could get to my car. Once parked things got quiet again.

"I had a lot of fun Cisco, thank you so much for showing me around here! Maybe next time we could go to an Italian place." I blushed a bit at the idea of seeing him again.

"I would love to do this again, though I hope you'll be a bit less lost next time!"

We exchanged numbers and he waited for me to safely get in my car before he left. I let a deep breathe of air out that I had been holding in before I started my trip back to my apartment.

When I parked I noticed Vividkas car was in her spot. I took the long walk up the flights of stairs(ok 3 but it's still a lot!) and unlocked, entered, then re locked the door. I glanced around until I spotted the bathroom door was closed. I threw my purse on the table and dropped myself onto the couch and listened for her to come out. When she did she gave me an odd look.

"You were out a while, what happened?"

I smiled a bit. "Found a tour guide."

I saw her ears perk. "You did?"

I started telling her about Cisco and how he showed me around, I'm not sure if I was overselling him or what cause the look on Viv's face was telling me I was saying something off.

"Was he cute?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think he is"

"You ask him back out?"

"I did"

She nearly broke my ears squealing. "Ohh look at you been here a week and found a cutie with a bootie! Look at you!"

I pushed her. "Come on now it was a nice gesture and he was being helpful!"

"Yeah but he accepted another day out with you, so it's a date!"

"We've known each other a day! It's nothing, for now."

I woke up the next day feeling oddly more excited than usual to go to work. I showered fairly fast and stood in front of my small closet. I decided on a pair of black leggings, a knee high floral dress, black cardigan and black ankle boots. I sat in front of my mirror, doing my make up and trying to decide if lipstick was too much. I shrugged off trying to impress Cisco on the off chance I even saw him and just out some tinted gloss on. I grabbed my phone and purse and ran out the door when I realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I rushed to the coffee shop Cisco showed me and ordered. I tapped my foot and looked at my phone, waiting on my order. I noticed a new friend request and follower on my Facebook and Instagram. They were both from Cisco. I blushed and nearly jumped out of my boots when they called my name. I put everything else out my mind, grabbed my coffee and rushed to work with only seconds to spare. I huffed slightly as I jogged up to Caitlin.

"Running late?" She asked, eying my clearly disheveled form.

"Just barely no. Sorry I've been elsewhere mentally this morning. I'm ready to get started though Dr." I put my lab coat on and followed Caitlin to get the day started.

I've worked with Dr. Snow for 3 days now and I've enjoyed it greatly, she's very nice and easy going to work with. Our fashion isn't too far from each other and we work well together. I feel lucky I got her to work under. At lunch time she offered to take me to lunch, saying that there's a place walking distance her friends go to for lunch sometimes and she thought I might enjoy tagging along. I agreed and we set off to meet her friends. I was a bit nervous that her friends would feel like I'm intruding, until I saw who was at the table Caitlin was leading me to. It was Cisco! I blushed and gave a small wave when he saw us. Next to him was this young guy with short brown hair. He looked at me a bit lost.

"Hi guys sorry were late! Barry this is Lucielle, my intern! You already know Cisco"

Ahh so they've spoken about me. It made me wonder who's idea it was I join for lunch. I brushed it off and shook Barry's hand.

"You can call my Lucy, it's much simpler!" I turned and smiled at Cisco. "Hey you, nice to see you again!"

He smiled and waved at me again. I felt my heart flutter as I sat down. I wish I had better social skills, I feel like my face may catch fire! I was fine yesterday, but after mulling over things last night and this morning, suddenly my nerves were shot.

Berry glanced over between us. "You've met?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm new here and Cisco just happened to be around when I needed a bit of help"

Caitlin gave a big smile and interrupted, sensing my nervousness. "She's been working with me and let me say, it's a huge load off having someone helping out!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mostly do paperwork though, but it's nice to be doing something in the field I studied in."

Barry leaned foreword in a bit. "What field are you in now? I know you're with Caitlin but her work can be vague."

I glanced at Caitlin, who narrowed her eyes, before I spoke again. "Well I'm in mechanical engineering, I'm waiting on my approval for my exams for my PhD. It's why I chose to come here and get work in my field."

Caitlin turned to me. "What did you do before?"

I saw Ciscos eyes light up. He knew where this was going "Well I uh.. I modeled." Both Caitlin and Barry leaned even closer to me. "I do a lot of shoots for clothing and such. I'm nearing the end of my contract with a company called Rebel Circus."

Caitlin opened and closed her mouth a few times before choosing her words. "Well what's the benefits of modeling?"

I laughed a bit. "Well the pay is pretty good. Not lavish, but it paid the bills and a bit some. Plus we get to keep some of the stuff we model. I got this dress before I moved from a shoot and most my make up was given to me!"

"What made you decide to do engineering instead?" I turned to Barry to answer.

"Well I actually was in college first, sortof bouncing back and forth between mechanical engineering and Latin literature." Everyone looked at me strangely "yes, yes I know it's a big jump. Well as we all know college costs a lot and I wasn't quite good enough to get a big scholarship. Only got one for my abilities to play musical instruments. It paid the classes some but the books were insane! A friend of mine gave me the idea to try modeling and after a few small test runs with a company I got in. It was a very slow start but eventually it became common enough that I was able to live without financial stress. Once I got my MA I started looking for internship and after working it out with my agent I got the job at STAR labs and moved in with a friend of mine who's a fellow model."

They all nodded in understanding. Barry finally spoke up. "How long have you been here?" I shrugged and started eating. "About a week, today is my 3rd day working at the labs."

Cisco decided to join in. "Do you still model?"

I nodded as I chewed. "Mhmm. Not a lot, STAR labs pays well. I do enjoy modeling so once in a blue moon I still do shoots."

The conversations turned light as we ate. Afterwords Barry went on his way and we all walked back to the labs. Caitlin and I waved bye to Cisco and we parted to our area. Once we were back at our desks Caitlin turned to me. "So Cisco huh?"

I blushed and started working on a mass equation. "We've only met"

"He likes you"

"He met me just yesterday"

"I've known him much longer, I know him and I know he likes you. You guys gonna go out?"

I blushed even deeper and started erasing at my paper. "I suppose if he offers.. I uh.. I suppose I would go back out with him."

I'm guessing she liked the response since she got up and started fiddling with a model we were working on and smiling.

I hope this is a good start guys! I have a lot in my mind about this story! Please let me know if you guys like it and I'll keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really feeling this story! I've got so many ideas going on in my head I can barely contain it! Hope everyone loves it!**

I woke up Saturday morning feeling groggy, but comfy. Caitlin told me since things are slow at the lab, don't even bother coming in. I grabbed my comforter and cocooned myself. I slipped on hand out to check my phone. I had a text from Cisco. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. He hadn't talked to me much outside of the day at lunch besides a few hello's when we saw each other at the lab. I opened it and took a deep breathe and read.

'Hey it's Cisco! Thought you might want to go out for lunch today? Try out that Italian place'

I shoved my face in my comforter and quietly squealed to myself. He wanted to go back out! I was afraid that he lost interest when he hadn't talked to me much. I squeezed my eyes shut hard and took a long breath, deciding how to reply. After checking that the time was just at 10:30 I grabbed my phone again.

'Hey sorry I just woke up! Sounds fun! When would you like to go and where shall we meet up?'

I twisted my legs into my blanket more and did another squeal. I couldn't believe that after a week here I had a date! Well was it a date? I relaxed my body and decided to not get too hasty. It's just lunch! My phone buzzed and I grabbed it a bit to excitedly.

'Theres a place on 7th called Romeo's that's pretty authentic. How about there in an hour?'

'Sure I'll be there!'

I leaped out of my bed and scrambled out of my room. I nearly ran into Viv.

"Woah pretty lady what's the rush?"

I felt my cheeks hurt from smiling. "Cisco asked me to lunch in an hour!"

"You ready and at a location in an hour? Go man go!"

I laughed and rushed into the shower. After drying myself and my hair I put on a towel and went to my closet. It was pretty warm out so I decided on black short shorts, a black, off the shoulder shirt with the original Nintendo controller on the front and my converses. I applied my make up extra cute and added some beach wave spray to my white blonde hair to make the waves in my natural hair stay cute and not frizz. I checked my purse for my wallet, spritzed some smell good spray all over, put on my aviators and waved goodbye to Viv.

I pulled up at Romeo's at 11:33 to see Cisco leaning against his car. The place was small but luckily there was only 2 other cars besides ours in the parking lot. I got out and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry I'm late, I take a bit to get ready"

He waved me off "you're fine and look cute! Shall we go?"

I blushed at his compliment and followed him in. The place had the blinds open and the light splashing in gave the restaurant a homey feel. We were seated by the window that looked out into the city. After ordering our drinks I got nervous. What do I say? Luckily I didn't have to start.

"So how do you like working with Caitlin?"

I shrugged and smiled. "It's nice! She's really helpful. Last place I worked at was quite stressful and I always felt like the others were going to stomp on me. They were very stern. It's why I moved here to work at STAR labs. I felt like I was going to combust!"

"That bad there huh?"

I nodded and took a sip of my lemonade. "Mhmm. They gave me unrealistic deadlines and pushed around me since I was so young. It was demeaning to me. At STAR labs I feel comfortable. I actually want to go to work every day. Dr. Wells is stern but very kind. He understands the work better than anyone else I know. Plus Caitlin and I flow so well together. We can sit there in front of the whiteboard and figure out the equation together. As at my old job I was like a shadow on the ground."

Cisco nodded in understanding. He closed his menu and motioned at the waitress coming up with our breadsticks. After ordering we started looking at the paper placemat that was in front of us.

"Woah. When you said authentic, I didn't think you meant the owner himself was from Italy!"I said while pointing at the little map of Italy that said 'birthplace of Romeo' he pointed at the woman at the front counter

"That's Romeo's wife. This place is a bit old but the owner Romeo is still here and if I'm right is back there in the kitchen now. I think all his chefs are from there too. You can't get more authentic than actual Italian chefs. It's why I love it here. It's real Italian food that won't cost you your whole paycheck."

I had to consciously tell myself to close my mouth. "Damn Cisco, glad I chose you as my tour guide!"

He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah I've been here quite a while so I know my stuff."

It didn't take long for the food to come. I had to stay this food was good! I'm a fan of Alfredo noodles, but this was the best I've ever tasted! We only lightly talked, mostly because I was so entranced by the food. We were almost finished when I glanced out the window and saw a plaza across the street. I swallowed my bite and pointed out the window.

"Is that a game store?"

He glanced out the window then smiled wide. I couldn't help but smile myself at how cute he was. "Yeah that's dungeon games. It's items vary from old games to new ones, card games like Magic the Gathering to ones like Dungeons and Dragons."

I felt my jaw drop. "You got a store just for that stuff?"

His smile turned to a smirk. "Wanna go check it out?"

I nodded my head fast enough I had to flip my hair back out my face. Once again he paid and I tipped(a good one too!) we drove across the street and Cisco led me inside. I looked around and felt my stomach tighten. This was a heaven. I walked up to a glass case. Inside were a bunch of Final Fantasy games. I searched for the one I've been looking. Nope.

"Which one are you looking for?"

I looked up at Cisco. "The first 3 Final Fantasies. They're all in one set usually."

He walked up to the guy at the counter as I started skimming at the Nintendo games.

"Talked to the guy. He said they don't have it but I gave them my number. If they get it they'll call me."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Cisco!" I held up Mario Double dash. "I use to always play this with my friends. Never owned it myself. I got a game cube and like 3 controllers at the apartment. Wanna go play?"

He nodded his head and we went to the front counter. We stood next to a Dungeons and Dragons stand waiting our turn. I began fiddling with one of the dungeon master books.

"Ever play?"

I laughed to myself. "A lot. My friends and I use to sit in the basement of my friend JeQuans house and play for hours. I was the dungeon master usually, Or the healer."

He leaned foreword so he could see my face better. "Really? Don't seem like much of a D&amp;D player."

I poked him in the ribs. "Well at least you do!"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I stuck my tongue out and walked up to the main counter. I made my purchase and walked outside. I blinked hard a few times before my eyes could focus right. When we got to our cars I turned.

"I'll go first, just follow me to my apartment ok?" He nodded and we parted ways to our cars. I grabbed my purse and got out my eye drops. I put a few in and blinked my eyes clear before tossing my purse back into the passenger seat and starting my car. As I pulled onto the highway I glanced back to make sure he was still behind me.

I pulled up into my spot and soon Cisco pulled up close by. We met up by the stairs.

"Up there is my apartment! It's a bit of a walk but it's worth it."

As we walked he looked back. "Gates community huh? Guess those modeling jobs do pay well!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, Viv does mostly modeling so we can afford it. It's nothing too fancy. 2 bed 1 bath. We mostly like it cause of the internet access. We use it a lot for Netflix night."

He glanced up at me before looking back at his feet. Guess he doesn't go up this many stairs like I do. "Netflix night?"

"Yeah. We make sure we have at least one night a week where we sit back and watch our shows. We use to do it as a thing when she visited me in Florida for special shoots. Now that we live together we agreed to do a once a week date night for ourselves. Were both pretty busy so we make sure we spend time together to catch up."

We made it finally and I grabbed my keys and let us in. "Viv has a shoot today and if I'm right she's going out with friends to a rave. Afterwords. I doubt she'll even be here until tomorrow morning to sleep the day away. She might come by to change or she may have her clothes with her, who knows!" I tossed my purse on the table and walked to the entertainment center. "Can you bring me the game?" He nodded and handed it to me. I put it in and grabbed the remote. I opened the menu and huffed.

"Think you could unravel and connect the controllers while I figure out which stupid input it is. It's the bottom left drawer."

He sat down in front of the drawer and looked up at me amused. "Got that many things hooked up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah between my Xbox, GameCube and PS2 plus Viv's PS3 and Wii, there's a lot of things connected. Ha! Here it is! Ready to go?"

We played for about 3 hours, going back and forth between racing against each other and playing as a team. At about 5 I could feel myself getting hungry. I nudged Cisco with my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna order out? I got pamphlets on the table"

He got up and grabbed about 12 take out restaurants. "God take out a lot?"

I shrugged and laid back on the floor. "Yeah some nights were too tired to cook. And by some nights it's usually about 3 to 4 nights a week"

He lifted his eyebrows at me and shifted through some. He held up one and showed it to me. "How about this one?" I stretched my body and looked up.

"Didn't we just eat Chinese?"

He tossed the pamphlet down. "Choose"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the pamphlet. "This place delivers, wanna just do that?"

"Yeah sure, I want the general Tso meal!"

I rolled over as the bathroom door closed. I rolled my eyes and eased up onto my feet. I sat cross legged on the chair and called in our order. When he came out I switched the tv to the PS3. I leaned over and grabbed the controller and tossed it to him. "Here. Go on Netflix and pick something out ok?" He nodded and started going through Netflix as I picked up our drinks, threw them away and went to the fridge. "Another Gatorade Cisco?"

"Yea sure!"

I put the drinks on the table and went to the bathroom. While I had the chance I used an oil remover paper and touched up my make up. As I finished the setting powder I heard the buzzer. I rinsed off my hands and rushed out to help Cisco with the food. Once it was all laid out we both got comfy on the couch. I finally looked up to see what he chose.

"Doctor Who? Works for me!"

After we ate we just sort of kept watching Doctor Who. I started to feel drowsy so I stretched out and leaned against Cisco. I glanced up to see if it bothered him, from his face it didn't. We watched for a bit longer before his phone went off. He got up and walked into the kitchen area to talk. I sat back up and stretched. I glanced over the clock. 9:30. Goodness we've been hanging out for a while.

"Hey Barry needs me, I'm gonna have to go."

I stood up and started picking up the empty take out boxes. "It's ok, I've kept you busy enough today anyways!"

Cisco leaned over and grabbed the rest. "It's ok, I had a lot of fun with you."

I blushed and opened the trash can lid. "Me too."

I walked with him to the door as he was leaving. "Hey so this really was fun, maybe we could hang out again another day?"

I blushed and looked up at him to see what his face was. I noticed then how close he was. He smiled at me. "I think it's a great idea."

I glanced down at his lips and back up into his eyes. God he was cute. Suddenly he leaned foreword and our lips met. I felt my stomach do flips as I closed my eyes and kissed back. After a moment we pulled a away. I had to concentrate to keep my breathing calm.

"I'll text you later ok?"

I nodded and shifted away so he could get through the door and waved goodbye. I counted to 10 after the door closed before I squealed and jumped up and down. A kiss! An actual kiss! I did my nightly routine and laid down in bed, the kiss never leaving my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I **have so many other projects I'm working on, yet this story is on my mind! After this I'm going to try to clear my head and give myself at least 24 hours until I post the next chapter so I pace myself! Let me know what you think!**

I entered the lab with a smile I couldn't hide. Caitlin and Dr. Wells were at the computers and when they saw me smiling they gave me a weird look**.** I bit my cheeks in an attempt to calm down.

"What's up with the smile?"

"I have to agree, where were you? You're usually down here."

"I uh. I had plans."

"Lucy plans?"

"Wait. Lucy. As in Lucielle. As in the intern I just hired. Are you serious Cisco?"

I rolled my eyes. "What can I say I mean look at me!"

They both looked down at my Big Bang Theory shirt then back up, clearly unimpressed.

"Well Fabio I think you'll lose that smile when you turn around."

I gave them an odd look and turned around and damn she was right. Standing there was Barry in my now singed up suit. I groaned and walked up. "What the hell man! I make this thing capable of handling so much and you so this? How?"

He shrugged. "Small children in a fire. Had to help."

I huffed and motioned toward the suits mannequin. "Just put it back and I'll see what I can do."

I turned around and sat down at the computers with Caitlin and Dr. Wells.

"Cisco was on a date."

I widened my eyes and looked over at Caitlin, then Barry who was mid suit removal staring at me with a face that mimicked mine.

"A date?"

"It wasn't a date"

"What happened?"

"We went to eat, then the Dungeons game store. Went back to her apartment to play the new game she bought, ate dinner at her place while watching doctor who!"

"So a nerd date"

I glared at Caitlin. "Well?"

"Did you kiss her?" I looked at Barry and smiled again. "You did."

"I did."

"I see I simply just hired a date for Cisco."

"She's good at what she does! Very good really. The dating was just a fun extra! We should take her out next weekend! All of us!"

I got up and walked over to the suit to start the repairs. "I suppose you could bring it up to her Monday"

I seen the happy look on her face. Oh god.

I rolled over and checked the time. 10:45. I had a shoot to do at 1 uptown so I knew I should be there by noon so they can prep me. I jumped into the shower and got as presentable as possible without using products. Some make up artists don't even like you wearing perfume! I drove to Jitters(a blessing that Cisco showed me this place) and waited in line. I heard my name and glanced back to see Barry with a dark haired girl.

"Hey I see Cisco showed you this place! Iris this is Lucy, Caitlin's intern and Ciscos girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Me his girlfriend? He's said girlfriend?" I felt my heart flutter.

Barry on the other hand laughed. "He didn't say it, but I mean you guys have been on like 2 dates. And kiiiiiissed."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ah he mentioned that?"

"Well his big smile pretty much gave it away."

The female named Iris finally joined in. "So someone found interest in good ol' Cisco huh? Good for you! Like Barry said I'm Iris!" She held out her hand and I smiled and shook it.

"I'm Holly, it's nice to meet you"

My order came up and I grabbed it. "Hey sorry gotta run, doing a shoot today! Bye guys!"

I could hear Iris behind me. "A shoot?"

I sat on a stool looking over my look when I heard my phone buzz.

"Hey, I had a lot of fun yesterday! Was wondering if you were available today."

I groaned and looked around. There was no way I would be done any time soon. I was shooting a bunch of bikini shoots for an online company. I glanced around the empty room to be sure that it was in fact empty. I snapped a photo of myself frowning dramatically and sent it with the caption 'can't today. Busy! Least I get my choose of a bikini!'

After about 10 minutes I got a reply. 'Damn, well how about lunch when we aren't busy?'

'Sounds good to me!'

I heard my name and jumped up to start.

Many hours later I finally trudged into the apartment and flopped onto the couch. "I see you've been busy." I reached into my bag and held up my new bikini.

"It's a shame we don't match body size! You got far too much booty and boob for me to even attempt this." I laughed and tossed it back into my bag.

"So while taking the trash out today I noticed a lot of Chinese food. Have company yesterday?"

I blushed at remembering the kiss. "Yeah uhh.. Cisco came over.."

Suddenly i have a face close up to mine. "What happened? Did you guys doooooo it?"

I jerked up a bit "no! No we just played video games, ate and watched netflix!"

Her face fell a bit. "Yeah I noticed the recently watched was Doctor Who"

"He kissed me." That brought her back. She was instantly in my face again.

"You guys did! Aghhhh! Was it nice! Is he a good kisser?" I pushed her face back a bit and laughed. Yes yes it was great but it was just a goodbye kiss! Nothing crazy! Now chill. I'm showering then bed ok?"

She nodded and got up from her spot on the floor.

I walked into the lab to see Caitlin coyly smiling at me. Oh god she knew too. "Good morning sunshine!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know Bout the kiss too huh?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me.

"Yes yes we all know you two kissed. On different terms Caitlin I need to see you." Caitlin looked at me oddly and sat up from her desk. "Yeah sure Dr. Wells, uh Lucy you can start on the board and I'll join when I return. I nodded my head and began calculating in my head. It took quite a while for Caitlin to return but when she did things smoothly went by. Lunch time came along pretty soon and I offered Caitlin to lunch. "Sorry Lucy I got plans, and I think you do too." I looked at the direction she was pointing to and saw Cisco waving nervously at the door. Caitlin grabbed her bag and walked past us. "A text says that my plan is here so I'm off to lunch! Meet back in an hour! Bye guys!" We looked oddly at her as she rushed out the door. I looked back at Cisco.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"I just figured you might be hungry for lunch! Care to join me?" I smiled and agreed. We walked down the sidewalk to the diner we ate at last time with the group. Once we got comfortable And ordered I decided to ask what's been bugging me. "So I met Iris."

Cisco looked at me oddly, clearly unsure of what was happening. "You did?"

I nodded. "Mhmm. Went to Jitters yesterday before my shoot and her and Barry were there. He introduced me as 'Ciscos girlfriend'"

At that he sputtered and pulled his soda back to the table. "He did? Did it bother you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began fiddling at my straw paper. "No it didn't, just really wasn't sure what to consider us so I was a bit shocked."

Cisco took the paper from my fingers and rubbed the top of my hand. "Relax, I really like you. I'm not exactly the master of relationships and haven't been quite sure how to go about everything. I mean if you want we could.. I mean you could be considered my girlfriend.."

I looked up from his hand and saw he was intently looking down like I was. I moved my hand and tapped his fingers. "Hey, you. I would like that." He smiled and was about to say something when the waitress came up with our lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered the pharmacy and looked around. There would be a long line. I sighed, but was grateful that I only had to pick up my eye drops. I got to the front and before I could get my name out a man pushed me. I turned to say something when I noticed his gun. I didn't even realize I had whispered holy fuck until the man elbowed me farther back and told me to shut the fuck up.

"Pills! The stronger the better! NOW!" I looked at him with wide eyes and backed up into the corner. I was afraid to move. I looked back at the people backing away and could see the sympathy, but knew none would help. They have their own lives and families to risk on one girl. I felt myself shaking and I did my best to calm my breathing. About 7 minutes in(I was watching the clock tick by). I could hear sirens. I let out a relieved sigh until I was grabbed by my hair and felt the gun on my cheek. Suddenly all the tears I held back were spilling down my face and onto the gun.

"I NEED A BACK WAY OUT! Either tell me or-" I heard the gun click and I let out a sob. I've never in my life been in a situation like this, I had no idea what to do. I guess the pharmacist had pointed because I was suddenly pulled my by hair again, this time backwards. I could see an older woman shielding her small son with a few tears of her own. The man yanked me through the small back area to a door that said emergency exit. The siren went off and the mans hand tightened in my hair. I winced and stumbled to keep up. We were halfway down the alley when suddenly a blur of color whooshed by. Suddenly in front of us was someone I've only seen on the news. The flash. "Let her go and make this easy ok?"

I could feel the man tensing and looking around drastically for an escape. In an instant I was thrown down to the ground and I heard a gunshot. Out of instinct I curled up, praying I'm not the target. I heard a loud whoosh and looked out from under my arm and was alone. I started to sit up when I heard the noise again and suddenly the Flash was in front of me again.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly and took his hand. "I.. I think so. What happened?"

"The man is now in police custody. You're completely safe now. I think the police are going to want to talk to you and get you checked out ok?"

I agreed and suddenly in an instant I was next to an older black man in a suit and police jacket. "This is the young woman from the attack."

I stumbled to keep my balance, clearly he was more use to stopping suddenly than I was. I looked up at the man and could feel myself shaking again. I think he saw because he put a hand on my shoulder blade. "Let's get you to a squad car so they can drive you to the hospital ok?" I shook my head. "No I'm ok, just shaken up quite a bit is all. I don't think I was really hit, just yanked around a lot."

I turned to thank the Flash but he was gone. "I.. I didn't get to thank him for saving me.." The officer smiled. "He knows, don't stress it. Now come on, let's get your statement ok?"

After about an hour at the station I was driven back to my car. I drove back to the lab to be greeted by Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells.

"Where were you? It's been almost 2 hours since you were suppose to be back!" I looked down and stumbled to the chair and sat down.

"I had to go to the pharmacy to get my prescription eye drops.. There uhh.. Was a robbery there.."

Suddenly everyone leaned foreword, Cisco even crouched down next to me. "I became the hostage.."

Suddenly Cisco grabbed my chin and looked up at me. "Are you ok?"

I gently moved my face away and nodded meekly. "I was saved.. By.. By the Flash.." The room felt a bit tense and everyone looked around at each other. "I'm not crazy!" Suddenly they all jumped and shook their heads "no no no we believe you! It's just amazing that you got saved by him. What was it like?"

I wipes the tears from my eyes and look up to answer Caitlin. "It was amazing. I was so scared. I had no idea what was going to happen. In less than a minute I went from having a gun in my face to the safety of a police officer. I didn't even get to thank him, he was gone in a second.."

"Well were all glad you're ok. How about you take the day off, re-coop ok?"

I shook my head and wiped my face one more time. "I haven't been her long enough to get a break."

Dr. Wells came closer. "Lucy you've been here for over a month now, you've been nothing but a blessing to the lab. I've come in at 8 am and you're already working. I think one afternoon away won't destroy everything. Now Cisco, please drive her home and keep her company. I'm sure she needs it." Cisco nodded and before I could even protest he had my purse on his shoulder and was opening the door for me. I waved at the others and thanked Dr. Wells. I followed Cisco back to the parking lot. "What am I suppose to do about my car?" He opened the passenger door of his car and motioned his hand inside. "I'll drive you to work tomorrow ok?" I gave him an unsure look but climbed into his car. I put my purse in the backseat and sighed deeply. I did not expect my day to turn out this way. Cisco got in and looked at me curiously. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "Still a bit freaked, but it was a bad place at bad time thing. I'm not going to let myself freak out over it. He's in jail and I'm healthy, that's what matters."

I could see in Ciscos eyes he didn't believe me. Hell I didn't fully believe myself. I know I'm right though, just got to make myself feel it. We drove to my apartment and I sighed as I flopped onto my couch. I opened one eye as Cisco came into view. "Want to order a bunch of pizza and just eat until we go into a coma?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to change while you call the order ok?" He nodded and grabbed the phone and started searching the pile of pamphlets.

I went into my room and closed the door. It's been a month with Cisco and he's been super great to me. We get along so well. I changed into my white sports bra and White tank top with Links shield on it and my grey avengers sweats. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and fluffed my bangs back into place. I sat in front of my mirror and went to open my pack of make up wipes when I stopped. Every time he's seen me I've been wearing all my make up and stylish clothes. I glanced at the door then started wiping off my make up. I cleaned it all off and did few extra swipes around my eyes. My bags were showing now and my eyes felt a bit smaller. I re adjusted my bangs and threw the wipe away. I slowly stepped out and found Cisco sitting on the couch, scanning Netflix.

"What did you order?"

He glanced up and smiled at me. "A medium bacon, medium pepperoni and large cheese. Good for you?"

I sat on the other side of the couch and nodded. "Anything you wanna watch?"

I held my hand out for the controller and instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me over. "Are you sure you're ok?" I shifted myself so I was properly sitting next to him.

"Yeah just a bit dazed I guess."

He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "Promise?"

I sighed, I can't lie under that. "I was so weak Back at the pharmacy. I literally just cried and accepted anything that happened! I didn't even try to escape. If the Flash hadn't have been there, who knows!"

Cisco shushed me and made me look at him. "No one can know what to do in a hostage situation if they don't commonly live it. You were an innocent bystander. It's not your fault. You did what you did and you're alive now."

"But I had to be saved."

"But you're alive. If you want you can beat yourself up over it a bunch, or you can accept that sometimes things happen that we can't control and hope you're not in a situation like that again!"

I nodded my head, deciding to let it go. "You're right, thank you Cisco."

He leaned closer to me. "Promise you feel better?

I smiled and nodded. "Promise"

I went in for a kiss when the buzzer went off causing us both to jump. I groaned and put my forehead on his shoulder. "Ok you get pizza, I'll pick the movie."

I watched him walk to the door before I finally grabbed the controller and started looking for Thor. The door finally closed and the smell of pizza flew in the apartment. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some plates and napkins. I raised my eyebrows at Cisco who already had pizza in his mouth. "I hungry" he muffled out his mouth. I rolled my eyes and handed him a napkin. I grabbed some gatorades from the fridge and my plate of pizza. We sat on the couch and went through the whole first movie. As we searched for the avengers Viv walked in.

"Oh hey! Sorry I'm just grabbing some stuff! Didn't know you had.. Company" she added with a sultry look. I flicked her off when Cisco was turned and she just simply winked at me.

"I've got a date tonight, nothing crazy, just some drinks at a bar!"

"Do you want some pizza before you go?" Cisco asked.

"Nah, I'll pass! You two have fun!"

She came back out with a different dress on and my heels in her hand. "Please?" I waved her off and she smiled and sat on the chair by the door. "So I passed that little apothecary on the way here. What's up with the police tape?" Cisco looked at me nervously and I just mumbled "there was a robbery."

I guess she was more interested in the date she had cause she just let out a damn and stood back up. "Ok guys have fun!" And ran out the door. Cisco looked back at me strangely. "Ehh. She's a party girl." He nodded and stood up. "I gotta go to the bathroom, lemme go ahead and throw these away. Want any more?" I shook my head and stretched my arms to grab my phone. I had a text from Caitlin that said "remember we said to RELAX!" And a new text from Viv that said "got condoms in my left drawer" I rolled my eyes and put my phone back on the side table. Once Cisco was back and comfy I laid my head on his shoulder. He slipped his hand behind me and slowly rubbed his thumb on my hip. About a 3rd the way into the movie I could feel myself dozing off. I looked up at the clock on the microwave. 6:45. It was quite early to be tired. Guess after today I should expect exhaustion. Not to mention Cisco is still rubbing my hip. It was soothing.

I woke up with a jolt and I could hear Cisco snicker. I looked back up at the clock. 7:30. I rubbed my face and yawned a little. "You should've woke me"

"You looked cute sleeping."

I grabbed my Gatorade bottle and took a swig. "Still" I stretched and cracked my back.

"You should get some sleep" I nodded and stood up. "You heading out?" He got up with me. "Yeah, I'll be here about 7:45 to pick you up" I nodded and walked with him to the door. Right before he reached it I grabbed his hand. He looked over at me concerned.

"Thank you for helping me today.."

He turned and stepped closer. "Hey, you know I care. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I looked down and shrugged. "Yeah I know, I just want you to know I appreciate it."

My cheeks heated up when I felt his fingers slide up my jaw and tilt my head up. "I know you do." His lips connected with mine and I grabbed his shirt to pull him a little closer. Eventually we pulled away and I felt breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow morning ok? Get some sleep!" I let go of his shirt and shifted so he could open the door.

"Thanks Cisco, you too!" He smiled that cute smile of his and started down the stairs. I watched his hair bounce a bit before I smiled and closed the door. I turned and leaned against the door. It took me a moment to catch my breathe before I finally walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Giddy or not I was still very tired.


	5. Chapter 5

About a month had passed since the pharmacy incident. I had to go to court to testify, luckily Cisco and Caitlin were there for me. Things had been going great now. Caitlin and I were becoming very close friends, it was nice since I had so few friends here. Cisco and I pretty much spend Saturdays together. We get lunch together, if there's something worth doing in town we go, then back to my apartment to eat and play video games until our thumbs are numb. It's Thursday afternoon and I've been stuck on an equation since Tuesday morning. Caitlin, Cisco and even Dr. Wells offered to look it over, but I was determined to do this on my own. I had a theory on something and I wanted to be the one to figure it out. I even skipped lunch with Caitlin and Cisco. I was now sitting cross legged in the corner of the room, on the floor. I had long since ditched my shoes and lab coat, sitting in my skinny jeans and off the shoulder, tribal print shirt. I had the whiteboard wheeled over so it was in front of me. I bit the marker and scanned the board again. I got up, erased a few numbers, sighed and put them back. I put my back against the corner and slid back down to the floor. I picked up my iPad and checked all the variables. All good. What was missing! My equations answer was wrong. Every time I did the experiment on a simulator, nothing happened. I could hear Dr. Wells come in.

"Lucy, if this is too much, I can give the project to someone else."

I scrambled up and moved the whiteboard. "NO! I can get this, I know I can."

Dr. Wells gave me an unsure look. "Lucy a-"

"I can get this."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok ok, just don't over work yourself ok?"

I nodded and sat down in the computer chair. I watched Dr. Wells leave and sighed. This was going to be stressful.

I sat in the labs, doing usual maintenance to the Flash suit. Dr. Wells came in as I was doing the last bit of cleaning. "I'm worried about Lucielle."

I put the rag down and looked up. "Why?"

"I gave her some work on the accelerator and she's really engrossed in it. She's having trouble but she won't let anyone help."

I nodded. "Yeah I offered a helping hand but she refused. She still on it?"

Wells sat in front of the computers, typing away. "Yeah, I just checked on her. She seemed almost angry when I offered to get her help on it."

I sighed and walked over next to him. "I'll check on her after work, make sure she doesn't stay too late."

It was 6 pm when I went onto the elevator back up to the regular labs. I walked through the hallways until I came to her and Caitlin's office. She was sitting on her desk, face to face with the whiteboard. Every time I came in her the past few days, she's been nose to board with it. I leaned against the doorway and watched her. I don't know how someone so cute wanted anything to do with me. If you looked close enough, you could see her natural dark brown hair at the roots. She was biting her lip and twisting the cap on her marker. Even in the loose shirt I could see her curves. She was fit, but with genes on her side, she had plenty going on in the bra. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to keep my mind on track. We haven't gotten that far, and I don't plan on pushing it. No way I'm risking losing a girl like her. She still hadn't noticed me, so I cleared my throat and walked into the room. She jerked and straightened her back.

"Hey!"

Her hazel eyes looked tired. "You're worn out."

Her smile faltered and she sighed. "I know, but I gotta figure this out! And with a shoot tomorrow I'll be gone most the day! Dr. Wells is going to kick me off this experiment! Maybe even fire me!"

I walked up and rubbed her back. "Hey now no. He won't fire you over one tricky thing. Just take things slow. Rest on it, try again tomorrow ok?"

I could see in her eyes she wasn't going to. I sighed and kissed her cheek. "Ok ok, just text me when you get home ok?"

She nodded and tightened her pony tail. "I will, you going home?"

I nodded and stood in front of her. "Yeah, gonna sleep up before the weekend. You get sleep too ok? Gotta look pretty for the cameras."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me. "Shut up Cisco. I will attempt sleep though ok?"

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "Thank you." I kissed her. She scooted foreword more and grabbed my shirt. I leaned into her more, trying to put more into the kiss. She pulled away, laid her head on my shoulder and hugged me. I cursed myself. I just told myself I wasn't going to push things. I pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be too late ok?"

She smiled. "I won't. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and walked out, still kicking myself.

I watched Cisco walk away, I shifted myself uncomfortably. He was so cute, and sweet. I knew that after 2 months he was expecting something. I ran my fingers through my bangs and sighed. It wasn't him, I was just.. Afraid. I've had many guys come around wanting one thing and if they didn't get it, they left. I sighed again and laid back onto my desk. I know Cisco isn't like that, but I'm so nervous. It's been a long time since I've actually dated someone. It was going so well, I didn't want to risk messing things up. I sat up and looked back at the board, hoping to get my mind off one problem to another. Then I saw it.

I woke up feeling chipper. I had finally figured out the problem in that equation and was ready to present it to Dr. Wells. I put on a black and white spring dress, black converses, put my hair in a fishtail braid, and set off to work. I drove into jitters and waited for my coffee. My phone went off and I glanced at it. It was Cisco.

'You at work yet?'

'No, getting coffee! I'll be there in 10! Make sure you and Dr. Wells are in the office!'

I put my phone away and soon was back in my car, coffee in hand. I drove the last little bit to work and pulled in. I put on my lab coat and walked into the lab. I rushed into the office.

"Hello my friends! So glad to see you!"

"What's going on Lucy?"

I pointed at Caitlin. "So glad you asked!" I spun the whiteboard around. "Remember this dastardly equation I couldn't quite figure out?"

Everyone simultaneously nodded their head. "Weeeell.."

I turned around, fixed the variables, changed a few numbers, and wrote the answer down. I turned around to Dr. Wells smiling.

"Well I must say.. It appears to be right.."

I held the marker out, dropped it, picked up my purse and walked out the door shouting "damn right it is! Shoot time!"

The shoot went by pretty easy. I sat in the car and put up my hair. I grabbed my phone and checked.

Cisco:'hey at 4 we're gonna test out your equation with the accelerator, you want in?'

I checked the time. 3:44. If I was going to make it I was going to have to rush. I shredded through traffic and barely hit the car next to me as I parked. I ran into the building and almost fell through the doorway. "Did I make it?"

They all looked back at me quizzically. "Yes, you did."

I smiled and walked in properly. "Would you like to set it up?" I looked at Dr. Wells. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "If you're to get your PhD, I want you as well prepared as possible."

I felt myself beam as I set everything up. I was shaking at first, but by the time I was done I had relaxed and was basically zoned out, only thinking about the accelerator. I didn't want a repeat of what happened here a few years ago. I stepped back, rechecked everything according to my findings, then looked at Dr. Wells. He smiled at me and started the large machine. I stepped back next to Cisco and grabbed his hand. As the noise got louder I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand. It felt like forever but suddenly it was quiet.

"It worked."

I looked at Dr. Wells. "It did?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, you did it."

I stood there for a minute, not sure what to say. "I think the council will love to hear about this."

I turned to Dr. Wells. "What?"

He smiled. "What better way to approve you for a PhD than what you just done? You took a theory, though a small, non ground breaking one, but effective enough theory to prove you have the credentials and knowledge for a PhD. You'll still need to take the exam, but I think this'll move things along."

I sat at Jitters Saturday morning, enjoying my coffee and a book. I had a date with Cisco later and we were trying a Japanese Steak house. I was nervous this time though. It's been like 2 months and we still haven't been past kissing. I was beginning to fear he was going to give up on me, like all the other guys in my life. I just can't be intimate with someone unless I truly feel it with them. A part of me felt ready, but at the same time I was nervous. It's been quite a while since I've done anything like that. I sighed and sat my book down. I noticed that girl Iris about to pass by. "Hi Iris!"

She jumped and looked up at me. "Lucy! Hi! Sorry a bit spaced out! How are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh you know, science stuff. Care to join me?" I motioned towards the empty chair.

"Sure! Why not." She sat down from me and looked at my book. "Great Gatsby? I read that in high school."

I smiled. "I've read hundreds of books but this one is my favorite. Decided to get out and take a breather and ever since Cisco showed me this place, I've com back for the coffee!"

She smiled. "Speaking of Cisco, how are things going with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Been together bout 2 months now! We're going on a date today, probably go back to my place for video games and take out!"

She raised her eyebrows and leaned foreword. "2 months now? Come on there's more than just 'video games' going on!"

I blushed. "Actually we haven't gotten that far yet."

She leaned back with wide eyes. "Really?"

I nodded and she relaxed. "Well don't stress it. From what I hear from Barry, he really likes you!"

I smiled. "Good, cause I feel the same."

We sat down at the restaurant and grabbed the menu. We sat shoulder to shoulder and scanned it together. Once we ordered we waited on the chef to come and start cooking.

"So I sat with Iris this morning at Jitters."

He looked over at me, generally surprised. "You know Iris?"

I shrugged. "A bit. Met her one day when I ran into Barry. Which reminds me, talking good about me to him?"

He pursed his lips together. "How'd you know?"

"Iris told me Barry told her you really like me."

He seemed almost relieved. "Well yeah! You're pretty damn amazing!"

I was about to counter when the chef came up. He soaked the cooking surface with beer and put the fire on. When it first blazed out I heard Cisco take in a sharp breath. I glanced over and could see in his face it shocked him. "Ever seen them do this?"

He just shook his head no. I laughed and turned back to watch the man do tricks while cooking our food. Once we got our plates Cisco began bombarding me with how happy he was I suggested this place. "But my dear tour guide, I thought you knew all the good places?"

He stopped mid bite to glare playfully at me. I wiggled my fingers at him and took another bite. "So what do you wanna do after this?"

He took a sip of his soda and pondered. "Dunno. What's good going on?"

I grabbed my phone and sat it on the table between us. I started searching around for local events. "There's an art showing later?"

Cisco scoffed.

"Ooook I guess that's out! Uhh there... Is... Jack shit going on really."

He nodded. "Wanna go to the comic book store then just head over for video game night?"

I finished my last bite of rice and nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

We paid and walked out to his car. Once in I plugged my phone up and started playing music. As we drove downtown we held hands. He was slowly rubbing his thumb across my hand and I would alternate from looking at him concentrating on the road and our intertwined hands. Just as I was fully lost in thought the car shifted into park. I looked up and blushed, realizing I had been staring at him. He gave me a coy look. I just shoved his face and unbuckled my seatbelt. "What? Am I just too much?"

I flicked him off and got out. He joined me and quickly grabbed me by the waist as we stepped inside. I went around aimlessly until I got to the X-Men section. I began to flip through all the comics for something to catch my eye, though I was paying more attention to Cisco rubbing my side that was peeking out from my crop top. I got to the end of the section when I realized I hadn't even been paying attention to them, just on Cisco. I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly, "aren't you going to look for something too?"

He shrugged his shoulders, kissed my hair and walked to another part of the store. I stole one last glance before I went back to the comics in front of me.

We had been play in video games for about 2 hours when we decided to order food. While we ate we decided to watch Myth Busters. We started a game where we would see what the episode was about, and make our own hypothesis on what would happen. About 4 episodes in our food was long gone and we were pretty much in full debate mode. As the episode started he blurted out. "It'll work."

I turned to him. "No way! It's not going to work!" He raised his eyebrows at me, "it isn't?"

I sat up to where I was sitting on my legs, facing him. "No way! It's not possible!" He turned slightly towards me. "You seem quite confident about it!"

I smirked, "cause I'm right."

He leaned foreword. "You are huh?" I leaned even closer, almost nose to nose. "Of course."

With that his lips crashed into mine. I felt the air leave my body, but I just grabbed his neck and kissed him back harder. His one hand laced his fingers into my hair and the other one went to my waist. As we kissed his hand on my waist began to massage my hip again. Without even thinking I shifted myself until I was straddling him. I felt his tongue gently touch my lip, almost light enough for me not to notice. I smiled against his lips before I gently bit his bottom lip. His hand left my hair and trailed from my neck down my shoulder, back, then to my hip. I mimicked his action and touched my tongue lightly to his lips, this time allowing me entrance. We were almost like one, our tongues working in synch, his hands slowly rubbing up and down my lower back, my own hands holding tightly to his neck. It was like this for a few moments before we both pulled away, breathing heavily. We both stared at each other as we caught our breath. We kissed again, only momentarily before I slowly kissed across his jaw and down his neck. I smiled against his skin as he airily said something in Spanish under his breath. I quickly went back to his lips, grinding myself into him when suddenly we heard sound from the door. We both jerked back and I rolled clumsily off his lap. We both looked up at the door to see Viv walk in. "Sorry to interrupt, some jackass spilled his drink on me, had to get a change of clothes!" I looked up at the clock, it was 10:30.

"Are you staying at your boyfriends house again?"

"Yeah!" I heard her shout back from her room. I looked over at Cisco who was leaning foreword and rubbing his face. Suddenly the end credits for Mythbusters came up. "So which one of us was right?"

/

Ok ok so I have a lot of ideas going on with this story! I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to write out an actual sexual chapter, or if I'll just implicate they did it. What do you guys think? Lemme know guys I feed off your input!:)


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my desk Monday morning, nervously clicking my pen. In front of me were my final paperwork to give to the Professors for my Doctorate. I had an interview with them Friday and if all went well, I would officially have a PhD in Mechanical engineering. I didn't even notice Cisco walk in. "Hey miss spazz, wanna come with Barry and I to lunch? Caitlin's off doing her thing, but Iris will be there."

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to mess up my eye makeup. "Yeah, I could use the break. The usual place?"

He nodded and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up. I turned to grab my purse and from the corner of my eye I could see his head shift slightly. I lingered as if my purse straps weren't right to confirm my theory. Yep. Looking at my ass. "Enjoying yourself?" I could see his head snap back and he was suddenly looking at my paperwork. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on, we've got things to do" I playfully said to him. I could see him bite his lip, embarrassed he got caught. We walked down to the small diner and sat down with Barry and Iris. "Hey lover boy and lovin' gal."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Iris. "Are his jokes usually this bad?" She laughed and agreed, "some days worse than others!"

We made small talk, enjoying the company as we ate. I have to say, I really enjoyed Iris's company. I found myself talking more to her than anyone else. As we all put in our part for lunch, Iris turned to me. "We should hang out sometime! There's this nice strip mall that has everything imaginable in it!"

Cisco leaned back, "oh big surprise, the women get together by shopping."

I smacked his stomach. "What yourself or I'll just lock my door Saturdays!"

Barry smirked. "Oh no, don't deny Cisco of his very needs!"

I rolled my eyes and could see Cisco trying to think of a comeback, though I beat him to one. "Oh please you mean my collection of video games and the consoles that go with them?"

Barry snorted and nodded slowly. "Exactly what I meant."

It was time. Friday was here and I could barely keep myself from shaking. I chose my most proper outfit, a deep purple dress shirt and black pencil skirt, and rechecked my forms a million times. I was now sitting outside of an auditorium at the state university, waiting to speak with the council about my doctorate. Everyone was here to support me. Even Barry was here to give support. I rechecked my neutral colored stockings to ensure they were still perfect, no snags. I smoothed my skirt again when Cisco grabbed my hand. "Stop being so nervous, you'll be great! When you walk out that room I'll have to start calling you Doctor Lucielle. Maybe even.. The doctor.."

I half heartedly laughed. I know he was trying to make me feel better, but nothing could sooth my mind right now. Eventually an older man walked in. "Miss Vostrov?"

I quickly walked over, doing my best to calm my breathing.

About 30 minutes later I stepped back out. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I smiled, "they accepted the proposal.."

Everyone cheered and took a turn to hug me. It took a long time for me, but I was going to officially be Dr. Lucielle Vostrov. "I propose we go out and celebrate!"

"I second that Barry? Caitlin?"

She smiled. "I'm in!"

I rolled my eyes and agreed. "One moment first ok?"

I walked over to Dr. Wells. "I have to personally thank you Dr. Wells. If it wasn't for you I may not even be able to be here. You gave me the opportunity to work as a member of a team and challenged me enough to pursue this."

He shook his head. "All I did was give you the tools Lucy. You are very intelligent and had all the abilities to get to this. Congratulations, doctor."

I smiled and hugged him one more time. We all went home to get ready for tonight. I walked in to the apartment and quickly got changed. Cisco was going to pick me up and I wanted to look perfect. I picked out a dark pink halter dress and matching heels with black soles. I put my hair down and added some spray to it. I put on a dark pink lipstick and did a smokey eye. I used my nicest perfume a and right as I was getting my clutch the buzzer went off. I opened the door and Ciscos eyes widened. "What?"

He just smiled. "You look amazing!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We got people to see!"

We all sat around at the bar, taking our first sips of our drinks. It was one of those clubs where the music is loud and the dance floor was large and full of people. I was sitting close to Cisco, watching the people dance. About the third drink in I was feeling bold. "Cisco, I wanna dance."

He looked over at me surprised. "Really?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, not even bothering to see what his answer was. Once in a good spot that wasn't unbearable crowded I grabbed onto his shoulders. He held onto my hips and pulled me closer. He looked at me unsure. "I don't really know how to dance.."

I smiled and whispered into his ear, "just follow my lead."

I started moving my hips to the beat and Cisco soon followed along. We were inching closer and closer until we were smooshed together, moving our bodies in synch to each other. I pulled his face to mine. "Let's go to your place."

He looked at me, shocked. "Really?"

I nodded and slightly ground my hips into him. "Viv will be at the apartment. You live alone, correct?"

He nodded and I grabbed his hand. "Come on."

The drive there was intense. Neither of us said anything, but we really didn't need to. Once at his apartment he went to the freezer. "I have jäger, want a shot?"

I gave him an amused look. "Jäger? Didn't see you as a jäger guy."

He shrugged and smiled as he poured two shots. I jumped up on his counter and he walked over, giving me one of the glasses. I downed if fast and felt myself shake as it traveled down. "Holy fuck that's strong."

He laughed and stood in front of me. "It is jäger."

I leaned foreword and kissed him. Hard. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in closer. He stepped in between my legs and put his hands at the small of my back. I gently pulled at his hair, telling him to tilt his head up, which he did. I kissed along his neck and jawline, kissing and biting gently. He closed the last bit of space between us, causing my dress to hike up to my waist. He caught my lips again and kissed me hard. I moaned a bit into the kiss. Suddenly I was off the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulders. He held my up by placing his hands on my butt. The walk to his room I kept kissing and biting softly on his neck. He kicked the door closed and sat me on the bed. I pulled him close and slipped off his blazer, which he quickly threw to the floor. He straightened up and took his shirt off. In an instant I kissed along his stomach and waistline. He whispered that same word in Spanish as he did last week and grabbed my chin to kiss me again. I bent my arm back and unzipped my dress, wiggling slightly to get it off. I kicked it off my legs and fell backwards. Cisco stood over me, taking me in. I've never been this bare around him before. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the sheer desire, but I wasn't bothered by him staring at me. He crouched down and started kissing along my belly button and slowly up my rib cage to the edge of my bra. I arched my back, hoping he'd catch the hint. It took a moment but my bra was off, tossed along with our other clothes. He took his time, kissing the crevice between my breasts before he finally took one nipple in his mouth. I hissed and arched my back as he sucked gently. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. I groaned and tried to reach down at his pants. With his help we got his pants and underwear off. I bit my lip at the sight of him. I needed him even more in that moment. I kissed him hard, slowly snaking my hand around him. He groaned and leaned into my hand more. I stroked him a few times before he grabbed my wrist. He helped me out of my final article of clothing. "We need uhh.."

I shook my head. "I'm on the 5 year shot."

He nodded his head and started kissing along my jawline, slowly sliding his fingers up my slit. I moaned, "tease.."

He kissed me one final time before he entered me. I suddenly pulled my head back and moaned. I could distinctly hear him moan softly as well as he placed his forehead on my shoulder. For only a moment we stayed that way, just feeling each other before I grinded into him. He took the initiative and began to move inside me. I moaned his name out and grabbed onto him, bringing my head in. He sped up and I began to moan more, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. It didn't take long before I felt it coming. I began to moan louder and wrapped my legs around his torso, trying to get him deeper. He sped up even more and in a white flash I came, screaming out an scratching his back. He never stopped thrusting though, and the feeling of him inside me as I came felt blissful. I finally came down from my personal high when he began to thrust harder into me. I grabbed the back of his hair and brought his head close to me. He was panting and moaning softly and I began to kiss his earlobe. He mumbled more to himself, "so.. Close.."

I arched into him and moaned his name and I felt him tense up as he swore. Eventually he slowed to a stop. He fell foreword slightly, his forehead pushed into the pillow next to my head. We were both breathing heavily. I began to gently kiss along his ear and hair. He fell over next to me and brought me close to him. Before I fell asleep I could faintly feel the blanket being pulled over me.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt content and didn't want to wake Cisco. Eventually I felt fidgety so I did my best to not wake him as I got up. I stood up and looked back to see him still sleeping. I smiled, he was so damn cute. I tiptoed to his closet and found his Nintendo controller shirt. I grabbed my underwear and started searching for the bathroom. Once I was inside I quickly used the toilet then started the shower. He didn't have any fancy shampoo and conditioner, but he had stuff to use. I showered quickly and got dressed. I wish I had fresh underwear, but this was better than nothing. I stepped back into the bedroom to see he was still asleep. I went to the kitchen and looked around. There wasn't a lot, but I decided to make due with what was here. I grabbed the last few potatoes, cleaned them, cut out the bad spots and chopped them up. I seasoned them and opened the fridge. There were some eggs, milk and cheese. I scrambled them up with some salt and pepper. About halfway into the cooking of the eggs I heard foot steps.

"Hey you"

I turned around "how do you survive, there's barely any food!"

He shrugged and put his arms around my waist. "Pizza."

I rolled my eyes. "There's more snacks and candy than actual food". I looked back at the stove. "Now move you're butt before the food burns." He walked over to the table and sat down, watching me.

"My mom use to cook like this for me, except you know the part where you're wearing my shirt."

I glanced over. "It's comfier than the dress I have here."

I turned off the burners and grabbed plates. "You have no coffee."

He grabbed silverware from a drawer. "Yeah I usually just get some from the lab or go to Jitters."

I put our plates down and sat down. "What's the plan for today?"

I slowly cut a piece of my egg and took a bite. "I don't know, what were you thinking."

"Well it is Saturday. Do you still want to do our date?" I felt myself smile, relieved that he wanted to still hang out. "Well I'll need to go back to my place for a change of clothes."

He raised his eyebrows playfully. "Or just wear that everywhere."

I threw a piece of potato at him. "Ass"

I put my dress back on and picked up my heels. "Ugh this is going to be embarrassing."

Cisco pursed his lip in an attempt to not smile. "You mean that weeee.."

I rolled my eyes and handed him my heels. "Wanna make it obvious then hold these." I walked fast to his car and went to open the door. Locked. I looked back at Cisco who was leisurely walking. "Are we going to my place or taking a nice walk in the park?"

He smirked and held up his keys, "we could walk through the park."

I bit my tongue. I could kill him. He finally unlocked the door and I sighed as I stepped in. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Cisco stepped in. "You're an asshole."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I tried to not smile at him. We drove to my apartment and I trotted up the steps with Cisco on my heels. At the final trek my neither opened her door and stepped out. I nearly fell stopping. "Walk of shame dear?" Cisco stepped up next to me. She looked between us two and smiled again. "Have a nice day Ms. Lots." She laughed softly and waved as she passed by. When we got to the door I heard Cisco snicker. "Shut it Cisco."

He laughed and leaned against the wall as I opened the door. Once in I was face to face with Viv. "Well hello my friend!" She looked behind me and smiled even more. "Well it looks like the walk of shame wasn't quite so shameful!" I groaned and pushed her aside. "Cram it Viv, already got it from Ms. Lots."

She turned at me curiously. "Our old cat lady neighbor." I nodded and walked into my room. Viv walked in with me. "Soooo...?"

I blushed and glanced over, nodding slightly. She looked back at the door then to me and quietly screamed and smacked my back. "Look at you, bouncing back so well!"

I nodded and grabbed my handmade Tardis dress. I grabbed my black flats and sat in front of my make up mirror. "Hold on a moment ok? No more than 5 minutes!" I shouted out towards Cisco. Viv walked to the door. "I'll talk to him, keep him company!" I squinted at her and made the 'I'm watching you' motion.

I sat at the island in the kitchen, lazily checking my phone. Viv was suddenly next to me. "Hey.."

I looked up, "hey!"

She bit her lip. "Ok so how are things with Lucy?"

I gave her a curious look. "I would like to think really good, why did she say otherwise?" I guess I was a bit to tense on that cause she jerked a bit and made a shocked look. "Oh no no no! She just uhh.." She looked behind her. "She's had a bad past, guys and all. I worry is all."

I nodded, realizing she was just concerned for her friend. "I REALLY like Lucy, more than anyone else. She's amazing and I promise that I will never do anything to hurt her."

She gave me an unsure look but turned when Lucy walked back out. She looked at us curiously. "Ready?"


	7. Update!

**OK guys small update! I know I went ghost for a while. Long story put VERT short the father of my son and I had a BAD break up and things turned worst when I began a new relationship. **

**Well things settled down and I'm plotting to continue this story! Expect a new chapter tonight;P**

**I'm SO sorry for such a long hiatus but trust me this little brain of mine has some ideas!**


	8. Chapter 7

** So I am officially back! As I said I'm sorry about the hiatus but that'll be the end of that! This story will continue on!**

I stretched out on the couch and turned my head to look at Cisco in the kitchen. He was standing and looking down at the pile of take out pamphlets, trying to decide what we would eat. I couldn't help but smile as his eyes scanned across the pile of pamphlets in front of him.

"That hard to decide?" He glanced my way "sssshhhhh"

I drew a heart shape in the air and he rolled his eyes "yeah yeah I love you too now shush"

I smiled and thought back to the first time he told me he loved me.

-3 months back-

Cisco was eating from the large popcorn placed in my lap.

"Cis if you eat any more there will be none left by the time this lame monster movie starts!"

He turned and popped another bite into his mouth. "Hey mutant crocodiles coming up from sewers attacking civilian people is terrifying!"

I rolled my eyes and popped some popcorn in my mouth. "Hey you did it too!"

"Yeah but if I don't eat some too there won't be any left!"

"I love you but that's ridiculous" he stopped mid laugh to stare off in space, shock on his face.

"You do?" I turned to look at Cisco in the face but he would only face foreword.

I looked down and his hands were clenching and un-clenching. I put my hand on his own and leaned so I could look at him directly. "Cisco I love you, relax ok?"

He looked back with that goofy grin I adore. He placed my hand to his lips and gently kissed, then pointed to the screen to tell me the movie started.

-present-

I traced my lips with my finger as I watched Cisco finally decide on what take out he wanted. "Did you pick the movie or were you too busy ogling? I blushed and grabbed the remote.

"Yeah yeah sorry, what's the choice?" He held up a Greek pamphlet. "You know they don't deliver right?"

Cisco groaned and leaned back, placing the pamphlet over how face. "Well jeez. I really want some."

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he looked down. "It's Barry." He paused to read the text. "Wanna go to a bar? Iris will be there."

I raised my eyebrows. "A bar? Why?"

Cisco shrugged. "Wanna go?"

I nodded and stood up. "Lemme get presentable ok?"

I stepped out of the car and nearly stumbled on my heeled boots. "Do you really need to drink if you're gonna stumble sober?"

I straightened up and stood next to him. "They were on sale and look!" I grabbed his shoulder as leverage to lift one of my legs "they're cuuuuute! I'll get use to them!"

He rolled his eyes and we walked into the bar together. I saw Iris immediately and walked over to her. "Hey you!"

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Lucy! Glad you made it!"

I glanced around. "Where's Barry?"

She pointed to the bar. "Up there ordering, I see Cisco is joining him."

I nodded my head with an ahh noise and sat down next to Iris. "So how are things? I didn't expect you to be out at a bar, not with only Barry."

I saw I said something wrong, since about 5 emotions crossed her face before she smiled and shrugged. "It's nice to go out with a friend once in a while, besides don't you like my company?"

I laughed. "Of course I do!" I glanced over to see a woman touching on Cisco's arm. "Apparently that woman is trying to enjoy Cisco's company."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iris jerk her head in the direction of the bar.

"Ha, seems Cisco doesn't feel the same"

She was right. Cisco kept moving his arm away and trying to scoot the bar stool closer to Barry's empty stool.

I stood up and grabbed my purse. "You find Barry. I'm gonna go wiggle my way in between this chick."

Iris grabbed my arm. "My dad may be a part of the police force, but that won't make bailing you outta jail any easier."

I laughed and shrugged her off. "Nah I'm not jealous, only feel bad that my poor baby is so obviously uncomfortable. I'm just gonna make my existence clear and I'm sure she'll be on her way. No confrontation I promise."

She gave me a weary look but nodded nonetheless. I made my way over to the bar and timed so right as he was shifting away I could squeeze in between them. "Hey sorry I have SUCH a weird thing about enjoying being on the right sideOf my boyfriend, hi cutie!" I patted his arm and his look was almost humorous.

"Ohh I seeeeeee.." the chick gave me a strange look and walked away.

I turned to Cisco who nearly knocked me over with a kiss. "Luce she wouldn't leave me alone I swear i.."

I cut him off. "Cisco. Iris and I saw from afar what took place. Don't stress out ok? I think I deserve a bit of thanks. If you would've scooted any more you were gonna end up in Barry's chair. Where is he?"

I could see relief wash over as he pointed across the bar. "Bathroom. It's like that creep was waiting for him to go."

"Maybe I should've held my pee in so Lucy doesn't go to jail." I rolled my eyes at Barry. "Hey now I handled things quite well and she left as soon as I walked up. What do I just look like a psycho jealous girlfriend?"

A few hours later Cisco and I were walking to his car. "Wanna just stay at my place baby? You've had a few and it'll just be best if I drove."

Cisco nodded and gave me his keys. "Yeah that would be best. Maaaaaaaybe we could have some fun when we're there?"

I felt Cisco grab my butt and I rolled my eyes. "Hey Mr touchy Feely sober up in the car and then we'll talk!"

"I only had-" I heard a thud and looked back to see what happened. There was a man and a woman. The woman just so hapoened to be the flirt from earliee. Cisco was on the ground. Panic set in but as I recognized the woman the man punched me in the face. I fell with a thud on the concrete. My cheek hurt from the punch and I hit the other side of my head on the curb when I fell. Everything was spinning and I couldn't find the ground well enough to pick myself up. I felt like I was going to hurl. I got one hand firmly on the cool ground when I felt another hit to my head. In moments everything went black.

**oooohhh I'm finally getting to some really good stuff! I have a really good idea going on so get ready for some action!**


	9. Chapter 8

**As I said I have a lot of ideas brewing and this was a major part of it! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and I hope I didn't lose many of you because of the hiatus!**

I woke up in a chair with my hands bound. Cisco was in front of me, being harassed by the man who had knocked us out. "Just rebuild the guns and we'll let you and your little girlfriend go home safe and sound."

I feigned being unconscious and listened to what was happening. "You'll let us BOTH go. Her as well?"

I shuddered at the man's taunting voice. "The guns. Your freedom. Fair Trade?"

Cisco agreed and they led him away. I slowly looked up and looked around. There was a man in the living room looking area, probably keeping an eye on me. Though in reality he wasn't paying much attention to me. I kept looking. The house I could see was actually nicely furnished. The decor was pleasant and if I wasn't a hostage right now with a massive headache I probably would enjoy the interior. The table in front of me was in near perfect condition, not even a scuff mark. This place was well taken care of. I pursed my lips. There wasn't much of a way of escaping. Besides, Cisco. If I left who knows what would happen to me if they came back and I wasn't there. I slid my hands across the bottom of the table, feeling the smoothness of the wood. Suddenly a snag hit my finger. I gasped and jerked back to look at my finger that was now bleeding. I glanced over at the man who still didn't seem to realize I was awake. I bit my lip and looked back down at my finger. Suddenly a realization hit me. I found the snag and slowly began to use it to cut at the ropes binding my hands. It took a while. Slowly ripping at each thread on the rope. I was half way through when Cisco came back. They sat him down across from me and he kept his head down as they walked away. "Aren't they letting us go now?"

Silence.

"What's with the gun talk?"

Nothing.

"Dammit Cisco I'm freaked out what's going on!"

"I built a heat and cold gun and these guys stole them. They broke and wanted me to rebuild them."

I gasped. "They're criminals, nothing good will come from them having it! Did you..?"

"I need to keep you safe.." finally he looked up at me. "I can't let any bad happen to you.."

My chest clenched. He looked so guilty. Suddenly rage built up in me. I had to be saved. Just like the flash had to save me. I was just a damsel. I was mindlessly cutting at the threads when part of the rope finally gave out. I felt the ropes go lose and I let them slide off me to the floor.

"Everyone saves me. It's time I do something too."

Before Cisco could say anything I jumped up and grabbed the candle holder on the table. I rushed over to the man and as he turned I smashed it into his head with a sickening crack. He stumbled foreword and I used the holder to hit the back of his neck. He fell over and as I was about to use the heel of my boot to stomp on him I was knocked to the ground painfully. I saw a flash of long hair as my attacker rolled over. I was kicked in the stomach which caused me to roll over. A boot was pressed onto my chest and I started coughing. I opened to my eyes to see a large gun pointed my way. "LUCIELLE!"

"Such a pretty name. Now Cisco. How about you give up the name of the flash. We know you know him. Give it up."

I looked at Cisco in horror. "Don't..."

He looked away, anger written on his face.

"Oh? Well I guess I don't have much choice." Suddenly there was a massive burning pain on my left hand. I looked over and there was ice on my hand. "Now unless you want both hands in the same condition, I suggest you talk."

-Cisco POV-

I walked in solemnly to the labs. Standing there was Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Barry. "Cisco where have you been? Iris and I have been blowing up you and Lucy's phones for hours!"

I tried to stop my body from shaking as I entered all the way. "I'm so sorry. I had to tell them.."

They all swarmed closer. "Tell who what?"

A tear fell. "They were gonna hurt her.." I turned to face Barry. "Snart knows you're the Flash.." everyone's face turned to shock.

"They kidnapped Lucy and me. They wanted me to rebuild my heat and cold guns. Then demanded to know you're identity. Then.. Lucy.." I turned and motioned for Lucy to come in.

-Lucy POV-

I slowly walked in, amazed this place existed below where I worked for so many months. I tried to ignore the burning pain in my hand as I looked shamefully at everyone.

"They used my cold gun on her hand.." at Cisco's words Caitlin immediately ushered me to another part of the lab. She began to work on my injured hand. It was silent for a long time.

"How long have you known?"

She stopped working for a moment to look up. "Know?"

Anger boiled in me. "I'm not an idiot! This lab. Barry. THE FLASH! You all knew.."

It was quiet for a moment longer as she worked on my hand and I simmered in my frustration. "We have to keep quiet."

Suddenly I realized my mistake. Of course they did. If people knew who The flash was it would be hard for him to help like he does. I blushed. "I'm sorry.. you're right.. does Iris know?"

She shook her head and I halfheartedly laughed. "At least I wasn't the only one in the dark here."

She fastened the gauze on my hand. "I can't be too sure on the lifelong damage from the freeze to your nerves but you will still be able to use your hand."

I breathed a sigh of relief and in that moment a flood of tears ran down my face. "I tried to be strong. To stand up for myself. I didn't want to be the one who needed saving. Cisco saved me. The fl- Barry saved me. I failed.."

Caitlin put her hand on my arm in comfort. "You're alive. That's what matters. Now come on, I know Cisco is worried sick about you."

I nodded and we walked back out. Cisco immediately walked over to me and he hugged me tight. Fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I held tighter onto him. After a moment we pulled away and I looked over at Barry. "So now I know who saved me back at the Pharmacy. Barry, or should I say The Flaaaaash, thank you.." He came up and hugged me.

I stepped back and looked around. "It's been a terrible evening and quite frankly being awake is just stressful in itself at this point. I'm sure with the guy knowing who Barry is, you all have a lot of things to work out. I adore all of you but I'm going home and cocooning myself in my bed for the-" My phone showed the time being 6:18 am. "-yeah wow I guess the whole day and I will see you all monday."

Dr. Wells spoke up. "You don't have to-"

I cut him off "no I am ready for a bit of normality again. I will see you all Monday." I turned and kissed Cisco. "I'm gonna catch a cab, if you'd like my phone will be on, you can come over when you're done here. I don't care to be alone long ok?"


	10. Chapter 9

I walked into the lower labs, stumbling to keep a hold on all the bags in my hands. Once at the computers I sighed heavily as I plopped the bags down. "You know if it hurts your hand, maybe you should avoid using it."  
I rolled my eyes and turned towards Barry. "Hey this bum hand of mine brought you all dinner. Where is everyone?"  
At the realization Barry began searching through the bags on the counter. "Greek? Did Cisco tell you to bring this?" I shook my head.  
"Nah he texted me complaining of being hungry for it and I figured you'd guys want more than what's in the fridge so I came with a big treat! Was he complaining about food to you guys?"  
Barry rolled his eyes. "If there isn't food in his hands he's complaining about wanting food." I laughed and grabbed Cisco's food. "The rest is you guys, where's Cisco?"  
Barry pointed towards a hallway and began grabbing food boxes. I turned on my heels and made my way down a hallway. I found him tinkering with the Flash suit. "As much as I love seeing a man work, I come bearing gifts!"  
Cisco jumped a bit and turned to look at me, a smile playing at his lips. "Gifts?" I held up his food and his smile grew. "Greek?" I nodded my head and he quickly got up and started moving papers off the table next to me. Once settled and eating I glanced between the suit and the papers. "OK I may be smart but I'm a little lost, what are you working on in here?"  
I couldn't help but notice Cisco sit up straighter and buff up his chest a bit. "Well I came up with a great idea for incase Snart uses the cold gun on Barry again."  
I finally picked up one of the papers and glanced around the page. "Sooooo if he gets froze, the suit will activate and heat up? To get it hot enough to quickly melt, won't it hurt Barry?"  
Cisco shifted a few papers around until he found the right one and handed it to me. "Oh. Yeah ok that works, do you do all stuff with the suit? Who made it?"  
Cisco buffed his chest a little more and smiled. "I did."  
I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him and leaned forward. "You can sew?"  
Cisco laughed a little. "I learned a lot from my mom. Most of the skills I used to make the suit came from watching her. Though the suit isn't just simple fabric, so science did help" I got up and got a closer look at the suit. "I've never really gotten a close look at this thing. It's really impressive!"  
"Yeah my fingers can be pretty nimble" I shivered as Cisco slid his fingertips up my outer thighs to the edge of my dress. I leaned back into Cisco's chest and closed my eyes. As Cisco's hands slid up my dress we both heard footsteps coming. We jerked away and I started cleaning up the food as Cisco started putting wires back into the suits chest. I used my juice bottle to try and cool off my warm cheeks. "Hey Dr. Wells has something to show you Cisco" I kept my back turned to Barry as I trashed the empty food boxes. I wiped the condensation from my bottle off my cheeks and walked to my purse. "Well you guys are busy. I fed you guys so I'm heading home for the night! Be safe, don't be out too late, all that stuff"  
Barry gave me a quizzical look and nodded "ok I'll see you Lucy, thanks for the food. How much do we all owe you?"  
I waved him off. "Nah you guys treat me to lunch all the time, this time it's my treat" I turned over to Cisco, "ok I'm out, I'll see you later!"  
He gave me a quick kiss and smiled "alright I love you"

2 days later I come back into the labs. I'm not sure what happened, but I do know they're staying late at the labs. I picked up dinner again and made my way to the main lab room. Per usual I place the food on the counter by the computers. Everyone is surrounding them and that's when I notice the large glass case. With something inside. "OK what the fuck is that!"  
I slap my hand over my mouth and look around at everyone, who are all looking at me with raised eyebrows. I clear my throat. "I uh- I mean what is this?"  
Caitlin circles around and points at the little buzzing robot. "This is a robotic bee. There's been bee attacks and we assumed there was a meta human who could control bees. We captured this little guy during a swarm attack."

I leaned in and took a better look. "Yeah that's no normal bee. Creepy little bugger though. Wait. Metahuman?"  
Barry spoke up. "I'm not the only one with special abilities. Though many of them aren't good people. We try to catch these other meta humans before they cause too much damage to the city."  
I mouthed an 'oh' and stood back up. I never thought much about it. Even though I knew about Barry, I didn't really do much to help around. I didn't see there much for me to really do. They have things surprisingly well thought out here. Other than to bring everyone food when they work through meals I don't even come down here. I just try to avoid everything that caused my kidnapping. I didn't blame any of them, but I didn't trust myself enough to help. Suddenly a woman entered the room. "I must say this place really is impressive." I jumped and looked over at her. Barry instantly came between us. "Hey Luce this is Felicity, she's here with a friend to help out." Barry turned towards her. "This is Lucielle, Caitlin's assistant up in star Labs and Cisco's girlfriend." I meekly said hi and started looking around for Cisco. "He's with Ray working on his suit." I raised my eyebrows at Felicity. His suit? Who's suit?  
"Just go where Cisco works on the Flash suit, they're working there." I nodded a thank you to Barry and walked down the hallway. I stepped in quietly and took in the differences. There in fact was a different suit, this one made of metal. Cisco was talking to a man about the suit as they both fiddled with wires and such. I shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do to make my presence known. "Is there something you need Miss?"  
I widened my eyes. I guess that was easy. Cisco turned quickly and smiled at me. "Hey you! Come here look at this sweet suit!" I slowly stepped forward.  
"Much different than the Flash" the man laughed. "Yeah but I need the suit to do what Barry can do without." I furrowed my brows, what could this guy do?  
"So you wanna help?" I looked at the guy generally surprised.  
"Oh no engineering is more Cisco's specialty" the guy looked somewhat amused.  
"Well with how he spoke of you I'm sure you'd be some sort of help"  
I blushed and looked over at Cisco who smiled meekly at me. I let out a long sigh. "OK I guess I can at least look at what you two are doing."

Viv walked in looking a bit guilty. She sat down next to me and turned to face me. "So you know how our lease is up?"  
I nodded. "Yeah I've been meaning to get them renewed for us."  
Viv shifted uncomfortably. "Well I've been here for almost a year. You almost 8 months. I've gotten pretty attached to this place.." I felt my anxiety go up. I knew what was happening. "Erick wants me to move in with him."  
I nodded, not sure how to process what she was saying. "I mean you could find a new roommate, pay for the apartment alone, or maybe get a smaller apartment.."  
I shushed Viv. "It's fine, you're doing your thing, I'm fully capable of doing my own ok? We're still friends!" Viv hugged me and stood up. "I'm gonna start packing!" She ran off to her room and I was left sitting here, wondering what to do next.

Cisco sat next to me, his eyes on the TV while we ate. All of a sudden he put his food down and faced me. "You've been pretty silent lately. What's up?"  
I sighed and shrugged. "Viv is moving, I'm not sure what to do. The lease is up soon on this place."  
"Move in with me" I looked over, watching his face for any sort of emotion. I seen nervousness. "You serious?"  
He glanced my way and nodded his head. "If.. you.. you know want to.."  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so nervous all the time. I would enjoy moving in with you"  
"Really?" I leaned back and rubbed my face. "Well I mean it would be convenient. We work at the same place. We do a lot together, and it's walking distance from the subway." Cisco turned to face me better. ""Its a big step for us to take." I nodded and avoided his eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, but you are the best thing in my life. You showed me I can't be afraid of life. You've given me confidence. Yeah I know a model with low self esteem? You can edit them pictures. But I can stand in front of you naked and not have a dash of fear. You are amazing to me and I am comfortable with this if you are."

Cisco grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss


	11. Chapter 10

**OK this is sortof thrown together so I'm sorry about the writing. Long story put very short my boyfriend left me, I found someone new (who has a son like I do) and we just moved in together so now I have a stable life and home I promise to post on here weekly!**

A week had passed since the situation with Snart. I was sitting Indian style on my couch watching the news as I sipped on my coffee. I was up extra early this morning. Early enough to go for a run and grab a cup of coffee from jitters. The anchor was speaking about sports. My one secret weakness. I sat foreword as the man began talking about the Jacksonville Jaquars. After going over their game last night I groaned angerly. "I mean come on!" I shouted as I motioned my hand towards the TV in frustration. Suddenly it felt as though a burst of cold shot down my arm. I jerked down and dropped my coffee. The base of my TV was covered in a clunk of ice. I felt my body shake. Did I do that? I looked down at my purse, now ruined from my dropped coffee. I fished my keys and lab ID out of the mess and put my purse on the counter. I would deal with that later. I grabbed my phone and ran out to my car. Once I got in my car I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I counted to 10 then opened my eyes to start my car. I drove as calmly as I could to the labs. Once in I rushed to Caitlin's office. "NO time this is super important please go get Wells and Cisco and meet me down below." I didn't even give her a chance to say anything, I was already heading to the elevators. As I made my way down I took a moment to rest my forehead on the cool metal of the elevator doors. Once down I briskly walked to the computers. In less than 5 minutes they were all standing next to me.  
"Lucy what is the problem?" I looked up at Dr. Wells and suddenly stood up. I grabbed a cup with pens inside and sat it on the floor in the center of the room. Cisco gave me a quizzical look. "Oooookay?"  
I shook my head at them and thrusted my hand at the cup. Nothing. "Lucy if you could just sit down we can talk about what is going on."  
I looked up in anger at Dr. Wells. "NO you don't understand what is going on!" I grabbed my hair in frustration then tried again. Like before it felt like ice traveled down my veins and the cup flew across the room, now covered in ice.  
I looked up at everyone who seemed generally surprised. "Wicked..."  
I pointed at them. "NO not wicked! Why the HELL is ice coming out of me!"  
Dr. Wells slowly came foreword. "Lucielle where we're you during the particle explosion?" I closed my eyes tight. "I don't know. I remember being here the night it happened but I came here a lot during a month span preparing for a renewal of a contract with a make up company based here."  
"Make up?" I glanced at Caitlin. "It was back when I was doing more modeling than work in my field."  
I began to pace back and forth. I could feel everyone staring at me but I couldn't get myself to stop. As I turned on my heels again Caitlin was in front of me. "Let's do some tests ok?"  
I furrowed my brows. "Tests?"  
"Yes. Like we did with Barry, only slightly modified to fit with.. well your specific ability."

I sat curled up in the chair of the back labs as Caitlin began looking at my scans and charts from the tests. Every so often she would hand papers and scans over to Wells. They both had serious looks and I felt my heart speed up. Cisco was next to me rubbing my knee reassuringly. "Well you're healthy so you can relax. Lucy can you once again show us what you did earlier?"  
I nodded and stood up. Caitlin placed a STAR Labs coffee cup on the floor. As all the other times I thrusted my hand down at it. Nothing. I tried it again with the same results.  
"Lucielle when we witnessed your ability you were agitated that nothing was happening. Explain the situation that took place when you discovered what you can do."  
I blushed and pursed my lips together. "Uhh I was watching the news and saw how the Jacksonville Jaquars did last night during their game.."  
Caitlin raised her eyebrows at me. "The football team?"  
I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah.. I pointed at the TV and suddenly the base of my TV was covered in ice"  
"Did the ice melt on your playstation?" I groaned and looked at Cisco. "Maybe.. I hope not.."

"Back to the situation at hand. So you're telling me both happened during periods of agitation?"  
I nodded. "I suppose so. What exactly does that mean?"  
Wells looked at me seriously. "It means you're inexperienced. With proper training you can handle your abilities with ease."  
I walked over briskly. "Oh no no no don't expect me to do what Barry does!"  
Caitlin cut in. "Don't think of that. Most importantly we want you to be able to control your powers so incase of a drastic mood change you don't start freezing everything"  
I clicked my tongue. "Yeah that's true. I would hate to get pissed and hurt someone unintentionally. How do I even begin on controlling all of this?"  
"Barry can help. He'll be able to help you with some strategies and lessons and we can work on first controlling what makes your ability come alive. Control is key here."  
I nodded my head. That was a valid point. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair. "OK I suppose I'll train with Barry."

Cisco and I stepped into the apartment quietly. I was embarrassed at the fact I had no idea what the condition of the entertainment center was. The base of the TV still had pooled water and there was water leaking slowly down the wood and onto the carpet. The electronics seemed safe. I grabbed a dish towel and tossed another one to Cisco. Without saying a word I began to clean up the water on the entertainment center while Cisco cleaned up the wet carpet. It was silent for a moment which worried me. Cisco wasn't a quiet person.  
"You'll need a cool name." I jumped a little at Cisco's voice. "Huh?"  
I looked over at Cisco who had a smirk on his face. "Well we- ok I name all the metahumans. You're a metahuman so now you'll need a badass name too!"  
I rolled my eyes and sat down. "I have had a stressful ass day full of tests and anxiety and you start this by saying I need a code name?"  
Cisco shrugged and smiled at me. "It made you feel better though didn't it?"  
I pursed my lips and feigned sadness. "Nope I feel awful. Dreadful. Just pain miserable."  
Cisco stood up and grabbed my arms to force me to stand as well. He grabbed my wrist and led me towards our bedroom. "Well in that case let me ease your worry!"  
He stood me in front of the bed and forced me to face him. I gave him a curious look as I watched his face as he gave me a mischievous look. Suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed. I sat up on my elbows and raised my eyebrows. "Is your plan to ease my worry involve sex Cisco?" He shushed me as he began to kiss from my knees slowly up my thighs. I sat up a little higher and attempted to speak again. Before I could utter a word Cisco pushed my upper body back down and slowly lifted up my dress as he kissed along my inner thighs. I sighed and shut my eyes. Once he reached my panties he began to gently massage my hips as he kissed along my panty line. I groaned in frustration at his slow movements.  
"I didn't realize a form of relaxation involved torturing." I felt Cisco smirk as he began to pull down my panties. "Well then let me ease your stress."  
I sighed in contentment as I arched my back and lifted my hips. Maybe I did need this.


	12. Chapter 11

I walked into the labs holding my stomach. "Hey Barry so I think if I keep doing these training sessions I'm gonna lose so much weight. Dude my stomach is burning!" I looked down at the computer screen Cisco was sitting in front of. "Hey what are you doing?"  
"After the accelerator exploded I built a 3D model of the labs so I could pinpoint exactly what caused the malfunction."  
Barry leaned foreword to see the screen better. "You've never ran this test..?  
Cisco scoffed. "Of course I did I just never had a reason to look at any areas outside the pipelines or the cortex it's a big building lots of places for Wells to hide something."  
The computer began to beep. I shifted around in an attempt to look at the screen better. "What's that?"  
Cisco pointed at a room lit up in red in the center of the building. "That... shouldn't be there.."  
My breath caught in my throat. What does that mean? We all looked at eachother before scrambling up. Cisco grabbed a gadget of his from a side table. "What's that?"  
Cisco rushed back to the monitor to take one last look. "You'll see"  
We followed Cisco as he turned on the gadget and it began to light up blue. As we walked down a hallway it began to beep more and more frequently. "Picking up more activity.. right here."  
The machine began to go frantic at a panel in the wall. I glanced at the identical ones around it. It didn't look out of place in any way. Barry glanced at me before he began to feel along the wall. Suddenly a small part of the wall beneath his hand lit up blue and the wall slid away. Barry looked back at us shocked. I shrugged and we walked in. As we entered the room the door behind us closed and the room lit up, showing a glass case with a yellow suit. The reverse flash's suit.  
Caitlin gasped. "Oh my god.."  
We all looked around, stunned by the sight.  
"Guys.." I looked over at Barry who was standing in front of a podium with a screen on top. On the screen was a headlining news article. 'FLASH MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS'  
"What the frak..?" Cisco breathed.  
I looked up at the date. "April 25 2024"  
Barry began to read the article out loud. "After an epic street battle with the reverse Flash our city's very own scarlet speedster disappeared in an explosion of light. Guys when I fought the reverse flash at Christmas he said that we'd be fighting for centuries."  
Caitlin spoke up. "Wait, you can't really think this is from... the future."  
That would mean Dr. Wells, whoever he is, is also-"  
"From the future" Barry finished for Cisco.  
"I have to say I'm really digging the redder suit. And the white on the symbol. That's dope. Wait if we change the design on the suit, will it be because we got the idea from this picture? That would mean were living in a casual nexus. Wow this is so trippy. Like marty and the Polaroid trippy."  
I grabbed Cisco's wrist and gently put it down as I pointed to the screen. "Not as trippy as trippy as the name on the byline."  
Barry spoke softly. "Iris West-Allen...?"  
"Mazel tov?" I smacked Cisco on the arm for that one. I went to whisper in his ear about the inappropriate comment at the moment when suddenly an automatic female voice spoke out.  
"Hebrew. Ancient language of the Jewish people."  
Cisco's shoulders squared. "Uh-uh what the hell was that?"  
Barry looked around "is someone here? Hello?"  
A hologram of a face came up from the screen. "Good evening Barry Allen."  
Barry looked at us confused. "Uhh..."  
Caitlin only shrugged and I raised an eyebrow when he looked to me.  
"Hi.. you know who I am?"  
"Of course. Barry Allen. Director of central city police. CSI division."  
Barry looked back at me. "Director?"  
"I guess you get a promotion."  
"Also known as the flash"  
Barry spoke up again. "What are you?"  
"I'm Gideon an interactive artificial consciousness."  
Cisco laughed lightly. "AI. Sick"  
"You know doctor Wells?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know who he really is?"  
"I don't understand the question."  
Barry began to stammer. "I'm mean what is he doing here? Why did he come here."  
"To kill you

Cisco's phone began to buzz. "Wells is in the building."

Caitlin looked at him surprised. "How do you know that?"  
"I put a tracker in his wheelchair. Which if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed I'm going to hell for that one. He's in the cortex ask questions fast!"  
Barry turned back to the AI quickly. "Why did he kill Nora Allan?"  
"Because he was angry."  
Barry began to stammer again. "About what?"  
I tried to put a hand on his back for comfort but he shrugged me away.  
"That you escaped."  
Cisco held his phone up higher. "He's on B level. He's coming this way."  
"What does he want from me?!"  
"For you to be the Flash."  
"What?"  
I looked at Caitlin as she began to speak. "Well, maybe that's why Wells let the particle accelerator explode. So that you could become the flash."  
"Why? I mean for what reason?"  
"Guys we gotta go he's almost here!"  
I could feel my heart rate in my ears. "What if it tells Wells we were in here?"  
"That would be bad." I nodded my head at Caitlin.  
Cisco began to pace. "OK if I can get into its operating system, maybe I can disable it's memory core."  
Barry stepped in. "Uhh Gideon can you show us where your operating system is?"  
"Certainly"  
The screen lit up and Cisco began to sarcastically laugh. "Yeah nope, that's not gonna happen."  
Caitlin showed us Cisco's phone. "Guys he's in the corridor."  
"Uhh Gideon, could you just. Like, not tell him we were in here?"  
"Of course. I will accept any commend given to me by you."  
"Wait why would you accept my commands?"  
"Because you created me."  
Barry looked back at us shocked before grabbing each of us and rushing us out.

I sat curled up on the bed next to Cisco, idly scanning social media on my phone. As hard as I was trying to pay attention to my phone, I couldn't get what happened today out of my mind. I glanced up at Cisco who was watching Doctor Who. I could tell he was in the same boat as me.  
"You're stressed out." Cisco jerked and looked over at me.  
"How could I not be? The man I looked up to for so long is a villain. He's the bad guy."  
I could tell saying that hurt. "Doesn't change that he did help you with so much."  
Cisco scoffed. "For what? Doesn't mean he didn't do it for some long run plan he has set up."  
I clicked my tongue. "I suppose that could be true." There was a long silence. "Cisco he did a lot of good for you. The conflict in your mind is understanding. Don't think that you're suppose to suddenly hate him."  
"I should hate him though"  
I bit my lip. "I know baby.. but you guys just learned about this recently. You think this doesn't effect me at all?"  
Cisco began to studder. "Well.. I.."  
"Listen. Wells gave me the chance of a lifetime. He gave me a job he didn't have to give, but because he did I now have amazing friends, a wonderful job and a fucking doctorate! He's helped me a lot too. I don't like to think that because of a horrid man I have a wonderful life. I mean I've called a man Harrison Wells when he wasn't even him! If it wasn't for this imposter I would have never met you!"  
Cisco grabbed my hand and squeezed. I sighed softly. "I'm sorry.. I guess I'm just as surprised as you are. So, what's the plan now?"

** So I'm trying to follow more of the storyline so hopefully this is still good! I'm unsure about this so please let me know how you guys feel about the story! **


End file.
